Pooh's Adventures of Shark Tale
Pooh's Adventures of Shark Tale is another upcoming new movie by BowserMovies1989. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot In Southside Reef, a cheeky-chappy bluestreak cleaner wrasse named Oscar fantasizes about being rich and famous. Soon after arriving for work at the Whale Wash, he is called to the office of his boss, a pufferfish named Sykes, to discuss the fact that he owes a large sum of money and must pay it back by the next day. He remembers being humiliated as a child because his father was a tongue scrubber, so his angelfish best friend Angie offers him a shiny pink pearl that was a gift from her grandmother to pawn and pay his debt. Oscar brings the money to the race track to meet Sykes, but hears that the race is rigged and bets it all on a seahorsenamed "Lucky Day". Sykes is annoyed that Oscar bet the money but agrees to see how the race turns out. Moments before Lucky Day crosses the finish line, he trips and loses. Meanwhile, a family of criminally-inclined great white sharks which has associates such as killer whales, swordfish, and octopi has a problem with one of their sons, Lenny, who is a vegetarian and refuses to act the part of a killer. His crime lord father, Don Edward Lino, orders his violent eldest son Frankie to mentor his brother in the family business. Frankie sees Oscar left for dead in the middle of the ocean by Sykes' two jellyfish enforcers, Ernie and Bernie and urges Lenny to eat Oscar, but Lenny instead frees Oscar and tells him to escape. Furious, Frankie charges at Oscar, but suddenly an anchor falls on his head, killing him. Devastated and frightened, Lenny flees in a fit of survivor guilt. As there were no other witnesses and Oscar was seen near the body, everyone comes to believe that he killed Frankie, an opportunity that Oscar decides to exploit for fame. Oscar returns to the city with a new title of "Sharkslayer". Sykes becomes his manager and Oscar moves to the "top of the reef" to live in luxury. At the same time, Don Lino has everyone search for Lenny. When several sharks approach Oscar's neighborhood, his neighbors expect him to drive them away so he goes and encounters Lenny. Since he does not wish to return home, Lenny begs Oscar to let him stay at Oscar's house. Soon, Angie finds out about the lie and threatens to tell everyone. Oscar and Lenny stage an event in which Lenny pretends to terrorize the town and Oscar defeats him. Though this further cements Oscar's reputation and causes the beautiful but vindictive Lola to become his girlfriend, it infuriates Don Lino. Afterward, Oscar and a tearful Angie get into an argument, where she reveals that she had feelings for Oscar even before he became the "Sharkslayer", causing Oscar to dump Lola and reflect on the consequences of his selfishness. Oscar buys some Valentine's Day gifts for Angie but learns that Don Lino has kidnapped Angie to stage a meeting. Lenny attends disguised as a dolphin named Sebastian. Don Lino threatens to eat Angie if Oscar does not comply. Lenny grabs Angie into his mouth, but later regurgitates her and reveals himself in front of his father. Incredulous, Don Lino disowns his son and chases Oscar through the reef. Oscar heads for the Whale Wash and ends up trapping Don Lino and Lenny in the machinery. Oscar is given an ovation by everyone, but he finally confesses the truth behind Frankie's death, he then tells Don Lino that everyone likes Lenny for who he is and urges him to respect everyone's individual choices. Inspired by Oscar's confession, Don Lino reconciles with his son and states that he and his gang bear the neighborhood no ill will. Oscar forsakes all the wealth he has acquired, makes peace with the sharks, becomes co-manager of the Whale Wash (now frequented by sharks, killer whales, and swordfish), and lives happily ever after with Angie. Trivia *Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian,The Digidestined and their Digimon, and The Masters of Evil guest star in this film. *This film was a request from ToonJoey34. Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Ocean Adventure Films